


An Unforgettable Night

by Ravenia



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mafia Setting, M/M, Suggest probably dousing yourself with a touch of holy water after this, hint of seungseok, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: Welcome to the Midnight Masquerade at Casa de Intriga, a world of intrigue adorned in glitz and glamour that is beyond your imagination. From glimmering antique dresses to luxurious, silk-smooth suits, decadent food and vintage drinks, the Midnight Masquerade is beyond an escape from reality.As for one night, politics, affiliations and associations do not matter; all identities are hidden behind the mask. It is a night for indulgence and sin, networking and perhaps even an… exchange of power and more. [Mafia! AU]





	An Unforgettable Night

**XXXXXX**

Recommended songs:

\- Taemin: Mystery Lover, Want, Holy Water

\- Super Junior: The Crown

**XXXXXX**

**B**eneath iridescent light, the marble white exterior glows.

Surrounding the large castle is a sprawling lawn of lush evergreen, dotted with vibrant colours and breath-taking petals decorate the surroundings in all its splendid beauty, reminiscent of a dreamy fantasy. Onyx black iron gates guard the entrance, valiant and steadfast in their security. The wide, circular driveway of smooth gravel – permeating no noise, only silence – surrounds a three-tier fountain of a delicate design of Renaissance England as it leads up to polished steps of deep emerald and oakwood doors.

For one night a year, all _famiglia_ leaders of the Mafia world would gather. It doesn’t matter what your name or background is, how much or little power you hold; for this one night, everyone is equal. Nothing mattered.

For the night of the Midnight Masquerade, at _Casa de Intriga_, is a fantasy of your own making…and all that you want, all that you are for the night are all chained in anonymity. Free of obligations and responsibilities.

In _Casa de Intriga_, everyone is free.

**\--------**

In a hidden alcove tucked away high up in a corner, long, elegant fingers curl delicately around a wine glass as dark eyes gaze at the sea of people with well-hidden disinterest.

“Seungwoo.”

The man idly casts a glance at his aide, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Kim Wooseok, aged twenty-five, is the best sniper in his famiglia. With delicate features reminiscent to a fox and a feline-like gaze quick to cut strangers cold and chestnut brown hair, it is hard to believe that the petite man held the strength to best most muscular men that were far larger and broader in size. While Wooseok is what they call a true sniper, he is also more than typically proficient in hand-to-hand combat and interestingly, wielding a rapier.

The two of them have been friends for years as Wooseok had joined his famiglia back then when they were eighteen.

“At least go and talk to someone,” says the brunette, the barest hint of exasperation colouring his tone despite his façade.

The man stills for a moment before lifting the glass up to his lips. If it had been anyone – anyone else but Wooseok or any of his famiglia, he would have cut them down for their insolence.

But as it is, the man smirks, downs his glass and places it on the table before reaching for his mask.

“So it begins.”

Han Seungwoo, leader of one of most powerful families in the underworld, enters the game.

**\--------**

Among the streaks of darkened clouds of stormy grey and hints of orange as the sky blend into night, a pair of silhouettes stand over a curled-up figure on the ground. The taller one lithe and athletic, the other broader and muscular.

“P-please, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have gone - !”

Silver hoop earrings glimmer under the light as narrowed coffee brown eyes stare at the man in disgust and disdain. “You’re sorry?” Full lips curl into a sneer. “You’re _sorry?_ After betraying the famiglia, all you have to say is _sorry_?”

A sickening crunch of bone cracks through the air.

“You _disgust_ me,” the man glares, boring a hole with his gaze into the pathetic waste of a man before him with his now broken-arm, desperately gasping in pain and clutching it to his chest.

Kim Yohan, leader of a rising famiglia that's on the way to becoming the stuff of nightmares for many, spits on the traitor before turning to look at his best friend and right-hand man.

With ash grey hair, piercing black eyes and a muscular build, Lee Hangyul cuts an intimidating figure to many. To his close friends, his personality would melt into one of a cheeky, mischievous (albeit rather adorable) puppy. But as the right-hand? Never let it be said that he was to be underestimated. The last person who did got all their fingers and toes broken, along with many others before dying. Suffice to say, he could (and would) easily immobilize or kill anyone…within seconds.

“I think we’re done here. We’re already late.”

Hangyul nods, taking a step forward.

Eyes widen in fear as the man clutches his broken arm to his chest, desperately trying to scramble backwards only to hit a dead-end with a _thump_.

“No – wait – please, I’m sorry - !”

A choked scream.

Silence.

**\--------**

Now _this_ is interesting.

Han Seungwoo lifts an eyebrow at the arrival of two late-comers. They make a rather attractive pair, but who draws his attention is the one with pools of coffee brown.

The striking contrast between the navy blue of his attire and tousled black hair, accentuating handsome features reminiscent of an actor that were hinted at despite the mask. Smoky dark eyes sweep across the room with a (deceptively) easy-going smile on full, red lips.

He wants to _ruin_ him.

Hmm…

As the lively orchestra descends into a slow, sensual tune and pulsing beats fill the air, the edge of his lips tug into an unmistakeable smirk.

Yes, that will do nicely.

But first.

First, he would wait.

And then, he would strike.

**\--------**

Hangyul had been sent to find Seungyoun and network. And Yohan had just barely finished the last of his food when the sound of a chair moving caught his attention.

“Ah, sorry for disturbing you.”

The male turns, and upon seeing an apologetic smile on the newcomer’s face, he returns the smile and shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

He is stunning, Yohan admits privately to himself.

Almost snow-white skin, smooth complexion and raven black hair make a beautifully startling contrast. His v-neck suit – bordering between black and blue with simple gold edges – reveals an equally pale neck and collarbone…that the rising famiglia leader really wants to explore (Yohan clamps down on the temptation; he is stronger than this. He is, he is, he is.).

“Fox,” the other introduces himself. Slim, long elegant fingers reaching for a handshake which Yohan returns.

“…Canine.”

“Would you like to play a game?”

It’s a bad idea. A horrible one. Something which Hangyul will absolutely, most definitely, inevitably _kill_ him for.

And yet…

Intrigued, he raises an eyebrow. “What game?”

There is something about Fox, something that unmistakably just _draws_ him in.

“We dance. But…” Leaning in (when did he get so close?), Fox blows a light breath onto his neck, causing shivers.

“…the loser has to do everything the winner wants for the rest of the night.”

Again, it’s absolutely a horrible idea. A terrible one. Hangyul will _kill_ him for this. For taking risks.

But they had come here to relax, hadn’t they?

Or whatever weird Mafia version of it is anyway, like how it’s always been for the past couple of years.

Fuck it. He can’t resist a challenge.

Meeting the other man’s gaze directly, Yohan smiles.

“I’m in.”

**\--------**

It isn’t long before they draw attention.

A pair of striking silhouettes and stunning side profiles, standing just but a few feet apart – each commanding an aura of their own and radiating charisma. If Fox is tall, slim and elegance personified, Canine is lithe, athletic and defined.

Standing a few feet apart, Fox cocks his head to the side and beckons with a finger, challenging him with his gaze.

And he responds, each step laced with deliberate intent.

_Step. _

_Step. _

_Step._

Slow, purposeful steps; curling full red lips into a slow, teasing smirk as he approaches the taller male. The rest of their surroundings shrinks down and fades away into the background as their gazes lock, their focus solely on each other as they clash.

Lifting a sun-kissed hand, Yohan lightly touches the other’s exposed cheek with his forefinger before swiping down. Down, before touching it to his lips.

**\---**

Seungwoo moves.

With predatory intent, the tall male takes his hand, smirks as he stares into his partner’s eyes, pressing the forefinger to his lips and _licks_.

Seeing coffee brown eyes widening briefly in shock, Seungwoo clasps their hands together once more and moves to spin the male into his arms. Locking his partner close to his body as he presses against the other, pleased as he hears the sound of breath hitching.

Canine doesn’t disappoint.

The lithe man quickly recovers, tilting his head up to look at him challengingly with a defiant, stubborn gaze. Pulling up their clasped hands, he shifts slightly and _presses back_ _harder_ – before pulling away with a playful smirk on the edge of his lips.

But he isn’t done.

Oh no.

Time slows to a trickle as he lifts the long end of his choker, twirling it in small, minute circles while meeting Seungwoo’s gaze directly before giving it a gentle tug and darting out his tongue to wet his bottom lip.

_Fuck._

**\--------**

“So you’re here,” a familiar voice comments, making Wooseok stiffen.

He knows that voice, the slow, distinguished steps and the (deceptive) nonchalant tone.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“And you should have left a long time ago.”

The brunette finally turns.

Cho Seungyoun stands in front of him in all his glory, dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt topped with a crimson blazer and long black pants with his mask on his hip. His hair styled messily as if he had just woken up from a nap, though his lazy yet sharp gaze says otherwise.

They had first met during Wooseok’s second year of serving Seungwoo’s famiglia at a regional ‘conference’ with one of their allies. In contrast to the famiglia Wooseok served, Seungyoun is a dynamic ball of energy, a mood-maker and life of the party. He is everything that Wooseok isn’t – loud, wild and outspoken.

If Wooseok is an ice prince, Seungyoun is the prince of the sun.

They used to be friends, once.

No.

Much more than friends.

“What are you doing here?”

Seungyoun lifts a shoulder in a shrug, not answering as he steps forward.

“Do you miss me?”

The question hangs in the air, dangling as the atmosphere between them thickened and Seungyoun takes another step forward.

Wooseok doesn’t reply.

He should say something, the brunette knows. He could. He could, and Seungyoun would stop. Because that’s the kind of person he is. For a member of the mafia, he’s real and considerate and genuinely cared about those close to him – despite being a pain in the ass.

But Wooseok isn’t close to him, hasn’t been for years.

Not since…

Familiar hands cup his face, catching him off-guard as his eyes widen to see Seungyoun closing in, pressing his lips to his own.

And Wooseok knows he’s gone.

**\--------**

Han Seungwoo refuses to lose.

And so does his dance partner.

They don’t know how long it goes on for, how much time has passed.

Each touch, each step is laced with pure sensuality.

_Step._

_Step._

_Dip._

A caress of the cheek, a light touch on the hips – all the while never losing track of each other’s gaze while trading challenging looks and deliberate, lingering touches. Time ceasing to exist as their game continues, the pair immersed in a world of their own.

Seungwoo runs his hand lightly across his partner’s figure, smirking as the shorter male bites his lip to keep silent. Pulling Canine into his arms, the famiglia leader presses his leg between the other’s thighs, blows softly into his ear and nibbles on the skin, receiving a gasp.

“Yield.”

His tone is quiet, but commanding all the same as he presses against the other’s body once more.

A few seconds pass.

A nod.

Seungwoo smiles.

**\--------**

As the door closes behind them with a click, Yohan barely has time to catch his breath before he’s pulled into a kiss.

Powerful. Hungry. Deep.

A bite on his lip and Fox is slipping his tongue into his mouth, exploring, taking, _claiming _as he pulls off his shirt_. _Yohan responds, pulling the other as close to him as possible and tracing the other’s figure, the hard muscles under the damn clothes. The exchange goes on and on and on until they’re both panting and breathless.

Fox drags the swell of his lip, bruised with kisses and nips before starting to trail down his neck, his collarbone and Yohan lets out a moan as he tightens his grip. A moan that becomes louder as the man sucks harshly on his skin.

His partner chuckles, low and dark as he pulls away to admire the sight, receiving a whimper in response.

“So impatient.”

But Yohan can’t bring himself to care.

Because right now, all he wants is the man in front of him. To _wreck _him.

He doesn’t care.

**\--------**

Mussed hair, hazy eyes and crimson lips.

_Delicious_.

Seungwoo alternates between nipping and sucking at the exposed skin, leaving a trail of kisses as he moves lower and lower, his hands roaming and mapping and teasing. Tracing lines and leaving lingering touches.

He glances up, smirks as he sees the other man tightening his grip on the sheets and dips his hand lower. Lightly over the other’s hipbone, across his waist, firm, defined muscles and then…

Under the fabric of his loose pants, wrenching a wrecked moan from his partner.

_“Fuck_,” hisses Canine as he lets his head fall.

Seungwoo darts his tongue out, swiping it across his bottom lip as heat simmers in his veins and satisfaction glints in his eyes.

He can’t wait.

“We’re just getting started.”

**\--------**

**W**hen Hangyul sees him the next day, a shit-eating grin crosses his face.

“Looks like someone got laid.”

“Shut up, Gyul,” Yohan glares at his best friend who mockingly lifts both his hands to placate him. Flashes of sweat-slicked skin and _those_ kisses flashing through his mind before he tamped them down. “Anyway,” he forges on, determinedly ignoring the smugness coming off of his friend. “Is Seungyoun around?”

“Not yet,” replies the ash-haired man. “But Hyeongjun did come back with an update about a certain situation. Particularly, involving the traitor.”

“And?”

“He sold us out to...”

**\--------**

_Blue_.

All he can remember is blue.

Ruby lips curling into a playful smile and stunning pools of coffee brown.

Wrapped in blue.

Muffled moans, wanton cries and sighs of pleasure. Sweat-slicked skin and pure, fiery _heat_.

“_Fuck_.” A curse rings throughout the room.

Han Seungwoo, leader of the most prominent famiglia in the North stares at the mirror, as he clenches his fist. He had woken up to an empty bed earlier in the morning, much to his displeasure. His mystery lover had disappeared, left without a trace.

Not that he usually cared. He rarely took on a lover, much less one-night stands.

Canine, though…

“Seungwoo, there’s something you need to see,” Wooseok’s grim tone cuts into his thoughts. The man turns to see the brunette with a serious expression on his face, noting the subtle red marks on his skin and quirks a brow.

“Not. A. Word,” Wooseok grits out the words. “Anyway,” the petite male continues. “Someone sold us out.”

Suddenly, it’s as if a blizzard had descended into the office – biting wind, glacial temperature and persistent hail - reflecting the coolness of a stormy winter as his expression becomes blank before hardening.

He stands up from his desk.

“Really now?” The tone is velvet soft but deadly and full of warning as he crosses the room.

“Let’s go.”

**\--------**

**C**arefully, Yohan navigates through the hallways and corridors.

It’s been a few days since the update from Hyeongjun. The culprit has been smart, frequently changing locations and constantly being on the move. Avoiding being seen by the public cameras, human contact – the list goes on and on

The intel gathered had led them to an abandoned factory on an off-beaten road (as cliché as it was) near the outskirts of the city. Hangyul had been assigned to flank the place from the other side with his team while Yohan slipped in from the back. So far, there had been a total of eight guards encountered and –

Oh?

Two guards.

Adjusting his position, the famiglia leader waits silently. Patiently, like a snake waiting to strike in the grass.

There!

_Thump thump._

Two quick chokeholds and they’re down. One would think that a chokehold takes a long time to kill someone, but that isn’t true.

Well, not when you applied the right amount of pressure anyway.

Going around a corner, a slow grin crosses his face.

_Bingo._

Target found.

**\--------**

When Seungwoo reaches the room where the target’s supposed to be, the last thing he expects is to see a _very_ familiar figure.

One that he had taken much pleasure and satisfaction in…and with.

He’d had an inkling, of course. That without the mask covering his face, he is even more stunning.

And he is right.

That tousled hair in all its glory, paired with handsomely boyish features – lean yet delicate nose and defined jaw…

“Well, it looks like you got to him first.”

Coffee brown eyes snapped towards him, widening in recognition before reverting to a cool gaze. “And who the fuck are you?”

Seungwoo smiles.

“I think you know.”

“Your _name_. And what business did you have with him anyway?” the tousle-haired man gestures towards the corpse lying in a puddle of blood.

“Now that would be telling - ”

A new voice enters the fray.

“What the hell?”

**\--------**

Yohan mutters under his breath as he stares at the plant in the corner, determinedly ignoring Seungwoo’s gaze. They’re gathered in one of the empty rooms of the building after dismissing their men.

Dammit.

It was supposed to be a simple mission.

_Was._

After Hangyul had entered, so had a brunette – Wooseok – who was, apparently Fox’s (Seungwoo) right-hand man. And they were from another famiglia.

One of the biggest famiglias, in fact.

Everyone knew who Han Seungwoo was. Leader of the most prominent famiglia in the North, one of the most prolific philanthropists on the outside and media darling. Especially when it came to his charity work. And yet also not to be messed with unless you wanted to be killed on sight quite... literally.

And he had _slept with him_.

Goddammit_._

“So what now?” Hangyul asks, breaking the silence. “The target’s dead. It’s not like we can bring him back like a zombie or something.”

“Unfortunately, it’s because he’s dead that we don’t have information. We would have liked to interrogate him,” points out the petite brunette from his seat.

“I did interrogate him,” idly responds Yohan as he shifts his gaze towards Wooseok. “But if you want the information, I want a trade.”

Silence.

“Your terms?”

It’s Seungwoo this time. It’s just two words, but Yohan has to force back the memories, force himself to not get distracted as he meets the other’s gaze directly.

Steels himself, his resolve and speaks.

“A non-aggression treaty.”

It’s absolutely insane, dealing with one of the biggest famiglias in the underworld when you’re not even big yet. When they can crush you under the heel as if you’re ants under their boots. But Yohan refuses to let his famiglia down. They trust him, and he would not fail their trust.

“Done.”

Wait, what?

“In fact, I’ll do you one better,” Seungwoo continues. “I propose an alliance.”

What. The. Hell.

**\--------**

Wooseok is silent on the way back after confirming the trade.

“You’re planning something.”

A shrug.

“You know, I’m surprised you didn’t just jump him then and there,” the brunette says dryly. “You weren’t exactly Mr Subtle.”

Another shrug.

"What about you then?"

True to his expectations, Wooseok doesn't say a word.

The conversation ends.

When they reach the place, they split up. Seungwoo heads to his office, and Wooseok goes to check on their projects. It’s not long before there’s a knock on his door and it opens to reveal one Kim Yohan who closes it behind him.

“Take a seat,” gestures Seungwoo towards the couch in a corner of the room. In the section are oakwood bookshelves, a couple of plants and a plasma TV. “I don’t bite…unless you want me to,” he purrs, watching as Yohan swallows.

Should he?

_Ah, fuck it._

“We both know exactly who we are anyway.”

Coffee brown eyes _– the damn ones that haunted his goddamn **dreams** –_ narrow at him as petal lips open to protest –

Only to be met with the man crossing the room and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Taking advantage of the other’s shock, Seungwoo threads his hand through tousled hair and wraps an arm around the other male’s waist to pull him closer.

Mmm…

He doesn’t think he would ever get tired of him.

Seungwoo nips lightly – once, twice, and upon getting the reaction he wanted, a gasp – slips his tongue in, deepening the kiss and receiving a muffled moan from the male.

“The treaty,” Yohan manages to get out as he pulls away and shoves. “The treaty first,” he says firmly as he regains control of himself.

“Are you offering yourself up to me after then?”

He flushes, but meets his eyes defiantly. That same, defiant gaze from the masquerade as he tilts his head to the side and lets that damnable smirk play on the edge of his lips. Darts his tongue out on purpose, making Seungwoo’s eyes darken.

“Depends if you can make it… unforgettable.”

“Oh, I can.”


End file.
